This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays that have thin-film transistor circuits and light-emitting diodes.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers include displays for presenting information to users.
Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays have arrays of display pixels based on light-emitting diodes. In this type of display, each display pixel includes a light-emitting diode and thin-film transistors for controlling application of a signal to the light-emitting diode. The array of display pixels is used to present images to a user. Gate driver circuitry is located around the periphery of the display. The presence of the gate driver circuitry along the edges of the display can create undesirable inactive border regions in which no image light is emitted.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic device displays such as displays with minimized border regions.